Max
by lebxeb
Summary: Dr B's having trouble coping. Fluffy sexy angsty. Note rating. No infringement intended. Hate summaries.


**Max.**

'So what happened?' Booth asked Cam utterly torn between driving to his partners apartment and holding her tight or ringing her. Ange stood next to her, Jack around Ange her trying to calm her. Cam shook her head looking at the floor. Desperately sad.

'He'd just got through telling us about some crazy antic Russ and Tempe had done back in the day, Dr Brennan was chastising him sweetly. we were all laughing. When he rocked back in the chair.. We all thought he was laughing, you know? Then she realised.. What was happening..?' Booth nodded seriously, '..He clutched his chest and fell off the chair.. Shit.. Jack rang the paramedics while she and I tried to resuss him.. It was useless, but she just wouldn't stop Seeley.. She lost it.. kept trying, sobbing, whacking his chest. breathing into him. God it was horrific to see her…When the paramedics got here they had to drag her off him.. She stood over there.. Arms around her waist, watching as they tried one more time.. But it was ..' Cam tilted her head and Booth nodded understanding.

'What happened after, I mean when they took Max..' Booths heart breaking for the image of his Bones distress.

'She had already gone, with all the commotion, we missed her leaving.. We rang Russ he's on his way, we've tried her phone and apartment, nothing.. ' just as she finished Russ came up to the office gantry looked devastated. Booth went to him instantly, giving him a hard hug.

'I'm 'so' sorry Russ..'

'Thanks Booth.. Really good of you.. Where's Tempe?'

They all looked at each other, he looked confused for a second then said, 'Oh right.. She ran..' Booth nodded gently.

'We've tried to contact her but her phone is turned off and nobody at the apartment.. She left during, after, when.. I'm so sorry..' Cam trailed off with tears in her eyes. Booth spoke next,

'Where would she go?'

'I have no idea Booth.. You would know better than me.. I suppose I could try Mums grave, Dads..'

'Try the reflecting pool. She likes it there.. Or her gym, she often likes to chill out there..' Ange added weepily. The men nodded.

'Come with me Booth.. She'll need you..' Russ asked looking ashen.

'Sure..' with a short hard nod.

They left quickly, Booth drove.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They started at the gym then the reflecting pool, walking around it, it took a while. Russ talked of his father and how much closer Max and his sister had become over the last year or so, since he was taking classes at the Jeffersonium. Booth listened patiently, nodding and giving him little smiles as he recounted stories and anecdotes with huge affection. He broke down at one point slumping to a bench, his head in his hands. Booth sat next to him, looking over the lake. It was a magnificent sight. Pristine, symmetrical, neat and tidy. But Booth had an overwhelming urge to pick him up and drag him to the next placed, he was desperate to find her. A dark pit of fear welled in his stomach. His heart ached for her.

But booth let him have the time he needed to recover his composure.

'Shit Booth I'm sorry.. ' wiping his eyes roughly.

'Don't be..' he gave softly, patting his back.

'Everybody leaves her.. It's her demon you know.. This.?. Now.?. Will be her undoing, I know it..' Russ said shaking his head looking over the concrete at his feet.

Booth nodded, unseen by him. Russ sat back with a huge sigh. 'We'll not find her you know.. She'll disappear.. Hop a flight somewhere, fuck knows where.. Turn up a year later.. More closed off than ever..'

'Yeah.. I can see that too.. Shit..!' he stood rubbing his neck worried sick, for her.

'She'll not do anything stupid will she?' Russ asked looking up to Booth terrified.

'Christ no! That's not Bones.. No.. come on lets make some more calls and visits.. I'll get the guys to keep an eye on the airports..'

'Can you do that?' incredulously.

'Fuck yeah.. This is Bones.. She's a frigging VIP for Christ sake.. well she is in my book.. Come on..' Booth pulled him up and made some calls.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was late, gone eleven, when they got back to the Jeffersonium. No Bones, no contact, no luck at her apartment or any of the other places they thought she might go. Although worryingly they did find some clothes gone and one of her cases. Her passport and bathroom bits.

Booth told Ange and Cam what had happened and found. Ange nodded understanding.

'I'm not surprised Booth.. It's her way.. The way she deals.. Maybe we should give her some time.. She'll know we are worried sick, she'll make contact, I'm certain of it.. You have the airports looking out for her don't you?'

'Yeah.. '

'Ok.. I better go. See Dad.. Sort some stuff.. If you hear?..' Russ said quietly.

'Coarse man coarse..' Booth confirmed Ange and Cam nodded too. All exchanging empathetic glances.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Booth spent the next few hours revisiting the same places all over again and ringing both departure departments at the airports to check her passport hadn't been flagged. With a heavy heart he made his way home.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He flung his keys on the kitchen counter, stripped off his watch and jacket flinging it on the couch. Yanking off his tie walking into his bathroom.

Booth stood under the shower his eyes closed, face to the water, sighing, his mind full of her. Her face, seeing her struggling to revive her father. His head twisted at the vision seeing her pain and desperation. His heart thumped and ached for her, her pain. He moaned and clutched his waist, squatting in the shower and wept for her. And for Max.

'Everybody leaves her' he muttered recalling Russ's confession. He stroked the water off his face taking a deep breath he stood leaning back against the wall, eyes closed, letting a long breath go through his pursed lips. The pit of his stomach dropped away. Making him feel hollow devoid of something critical.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Booth walked into his bedroom, pulled back the cover and fell in, covering himself and went into the foetal position. He breathed quietly, listening to the traffic outside his window, staring into the dark. His eyes filled with her face, smiling, laughing, cross, perplexed and ultimately, sad. He remembered tears she had shed on his shoulder through other traumas in her life, he prayed she would come home safe.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bones sat squatted in the corner of his room, listening to him breath, restless and sighing. He rolled over to face the window and ultimately towards her. She stayed perfectly still watching him try to fall asleep. She knew he was worried for her. Scared she may go. Run away. He was right, that was still her intension. But she had an compulsion, a need to see him first. She needed to feel him, somebody alive and close. She needed to feel alive and held.

It was several hours more before his breathing slowed, and he finally fell off to a shallow slumber. Bones stood making up her mind, undressed, walked around the bed and slipped in beside him softly. Spooning him, Slipping her arm over his waist. All at the most deliberately slow pace and softness.

Booth stirred, flexed his back to the delicious warmth, he suddenly jolted, Bones held him to the bed and to her,

'Sssh.. ' she said firmly, but pleadingly. Booth sighed and relaxed, placed his hand over hers on his stomach and gave it a squeeze.

'Are you ok Bones?' he said softly, staying perfectly still.

There was a long, long silence, then he felt her shift, roll him over onto his back, as she simultaneously lay over him. Burying her face in his neck. He could feel the wetness on his neck from her tears. He drew his arms around her, she made a little noise of a thank you. Shifting trying to get as close to him as she possibly could.

He could feel her kiss little delicate kisses to his neck. Her hands sort out his from around her back and she entwined fingers with him not lifting her head but arching into his body. As she did, it was inevitable, his body responding to the softness of the opposite sex as it should, the scent of her, the pain she was in, the need in her.

He bit his lip trying desperately to control his organ, but she was not helping. The softness of her kisses, and the unhurried, barely motion of her hips was having the opposite effect.

'Bones..?' he tried to cover. But she just squeezed his hands in hers, so tightly he almost hurt, her mouth at his ear, in a silent gesture of, please let me have this. Bones slipped her tongue out and licked the shell of his ear seductively.

Oh shit he knew he had lost it when, like a elastic band snapping his organ disobeyed his mind and stood up to full height and width. He groaned, with arousal and annoyance at his bodies betrayal. She did it again, her breath soft in his ear, her legs slipped over his thighs and he wiggled under her, but she held him by hands and weight to the bed, under her.

'Bones..?' he tried again, but she had a death grip in his hands and to his amazement she shifted delicately then thrust forward taking him into her soft wet body slowly. He stilled, eyes shot open, scared suddenly what she was doing. Did she know what she was doing? The line she had just crossed.? As she matched his halting breath, both knowing what they were doing, what was going to happen, it was a divine moment of connection, the both knew it.

She wanted this, needed him, this way. Her head dropped into his neck again and she sighed. He had to admit this was the most erotic sensual encounter he had ever been a part of. He wanted to tell her that, tell her it was gonna be ok, that he was here for her. Always, that he loved her, always loved her. Just to make her feel better. But right now, she didn't need that, or hear that. She needed him her way. Like this. So he sighed too, understanding her. She wanted to feel in control, get comfort the only way she knew how to achieve that, was this way.

Her movement began tentatively, a slow clenching rhythm gentle thrusts which made his eyes roll back in his head, now he knew why she was so into her yoga. She was barely moving and he was almost lost. Her body slid seductively around his, at an excruciatingly slow pace, while her hands gripped and squeezed his, their hands either side of their shoulders. Her mouth kissing his neck, her breath getting short and more irregular, she tilted her pelvis and sunk him slightly deeper, he heard her stifle the moan in his neck and still for a second, the sensation of being totally engulfed by her heat overwhelming him too. He had to ease into the delicious sensation of this remarkable fragile woman who he adored. She moaned again as he did, squeezing him inside and his hands in gratefulness.

He was so close to the edge, he squeezed her hands as she his, her mouth kissed a path to his mouth, he trembled, trying frantically to hold on a little longer. He knew when this amazing moment was over, she would leave and he couldn't and shouldn't stop her. She must of sensed his intent. Read his mind. Or hers.

Bones squeezed him harder inside with her trained muscles, quickening her pace by a fraction, causing enough friction for them both, her tongue went into his mouth, flipped up his tongue and bit down on it as she quivered and moaned her climax into him. He drained deep inside her, he panted softly. Riding out the rhapsody with her. All in silence.

She released his tongue, her sweet breath mewing into his open mouth. She lay atop him, as they calmed. Her head went back to his neck and she lay perfectly still. Booth felt more tears trickle down his shoulder. It was so quiet he could hear them pat gently to the cotton pillow case. His heart burned in empathy for her sorrow. But she refused to let go his hands. He tried to embrace her but he was unable to. She resisted him gently. He finally gave up and let her hold him, take what she needed.

They stayed like that for many minutes.

Bones lifted her hips a little to uncouple them, Booth groaned at the loss as did she. Which charmed him, he knew as did she, it had been perfect. They were perfect. As they had both long suspected they would be.

Bones lifted a little, her torso coming off his, letting the cool air circulate between them, he couldn't see her features properly, he wanted to see her eyes, talk to her, have her to talk to him, but he knew it would be useless she wouldn't talk. Not yet. He felt her lips kiss his sternum or his heart, hold them there for a few moments. Then she moved off him gently, stood and got dressed quietly.

'Tempe.. ' he saw her still at the sound of her name on his lips, it made her weep all over again, the affection and care in his word, broke her, she couldn't stay. She wasn't able.

'Please Tempe.. Don't go.. ' he sat up on the edge of the bed, she was ready to go, he reached for her hand and pulled her close to him, she resisted but he pulled harder, kissing her stomach softly, wrapping his arms around her.

'Ok.. Go.. but If you need me.. I'm here.. Always..' he whispered to her skin that smelt of them and the love they had made. He felt her lean down and kiss his hair tenderly. Then she went. He heard his front door click closed gently. He didn't know if or when he would see her again and that terrified him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The following morning, late morning, he walked into the Jeffersonium. Ange and Cam stood on the lab platform working. Booth caught Ange's eye and walked into Bones office and closed the door. Ange came in looking concerned, closing the door behind her too.

'Have you seen her?' she asked quietly. He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck unable to look at her.

'Booth is she ok?'

Sighing he said, 'She's ok.. But she's gone…'

'What did you say.. Did she say anything?'

'No.. she was.. Oh Ange.. She just.. 'needed' me..' he gave her a wonky grin, Ange huffed out slowly nodding understanding. She sat down heavily on the couch.

'I'm sorry Booth.. It shouldn't have been like that for you two.. Not like this..'

'I know.. But she was so sad Ange.. She said nothing.. I tried to speak but she.. You know.. I knew if I tried she would clam up even more.. She wasn't ready.. '

'I understand Booth.. You were there for her.. That's the main thing..'

'Didn't do much.. ' he gave with a useless smile of indignation.

'Oh you did enough.. Give her time.. She'll come back..' patting his forearm to ease him. They looked at each other sighing as his phone bleeped with a text message. He flipped open his phone.

Caller ID said Bones, he looked up to Ange and showed her. Stiffening his back instantly.

'Oh shit read it..' Ange urged quickly. Booth tapped the button.

'Thank you X'

He sighed giving a little shake of his head. Ange looked to him, and he showed her the message.

'Oh Booth.. see.. she's ok.. text her back..'

'What should I say? Your welcome?? Fuck this is insane! I wish she would just talk to me, to you, or anyone for Christ sake.. '

Ange smiled at his confused frustrated features.

'Keep it light.. Formal.. Logical.. She'll feel better if your normal and not freaky..' Ange smiled at him pleasantly.

'Yes.. Your right..' he began to text back, he wrote,

'Will text you with the date and place of the funeral, What I said last night still goes.. If you need to talk.. Friends always, keep safe X' he showed the message to Ange who nodded with a sweet smile,

'That's as much as we can do Booth.. Excellent.. send it..' with a firm nod.

'Yeah?'

'Do it..' she confirmed, he nodded and did.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A week came and went no more late night callers or texts. Russ arranged the funeral and the wake, giving the date to Booth.

Booth told him that he had seen her that evening but didn't go into details. Russ nodded understanding, and didn't pry. He told him he had received a message from her the next day and he had told her he would text her the date and time and so on. Russ seemed very happy with that.

While at home that evening, making his dinner her plucked up the courage to text her.

'Weds 10th at ten, St Augustus chapel, internment with your Mum. Hope your Ok.. Your plants miss you, they seem to be wilting, think I'm over watering them, sorry.. Miss you X' he read it twice, checking it wasn't to informal or overly formal he wasn't sure, but he hit the send button anyway. Sighing. Then continued to prepare his meal.

He sat at his tiny breakfast bar looking out the window as the rain poured down slashing against the glass, the sky was heavy, the distant rumble of thunder shook the loose sash window, as his breath steamed up the glass. He sipped his beer and continued to eat his pasta carbonara. Praying she was ok, if she was in this storm to, or was she even in the country. He ached to hold her. His mind flashed back the night they spent together that hour or so they shared and gave comfort. The way she held him. Her tears, her pain hurt him, he wanted to take it all away. Promise her he would never leave. But he knew he couldn't promise her that. And that was exactly what she needed to hear. It was a no win situation. He sighed dropping his head loosing his appetite, he pushed the bowl away and just drank his bottled beer. Staring into space.

He jolted when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened it, his breath caught and his heart pounded. There she stood, dripping wet from head to toe, drowned rat came to mind, as they looked at each other. She was crying but the tears were lost in the rain water. It was instinctual, Booth stepped forward and wrapped himself around her, clutching her to him. She humfed as he crushed her.

'Bones 'thank' God..' he let her go, his palms on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, she wilted and he thought she was going to fall she looked so pale, thin, exhausted and scared.

He swooped her up into his arms, kicking the door closed and walked her into the warmth and safety of his apartment.

'Jesus woman..' he muttered looking at her as she closed her eyes sinking her head into his neck, grateful for his strength, alpha male tendencies and decision making. 'Your soaking, freezing…' walking into the bathroom, sitting her on his sink top. He flicked on the shower, he turned back to her, seeing her bury her face in her hands and sobbing. Not wanting to show him her face.

'Bones oh God please don't cry.. It's ok.. It's gonna be ok..' he tried to ease her hands off her face but she resisted. He stilled looking into her for a second.

'Ok. Let's get you warmed up and into something dry to wear..' he knew he had to be practical and logical, normal, those words echoed in his head. He stood back took a silent deep breath as she sobbed. He reeled off some toilet paper tapping her hand,

'Here snot rag.. use it..' he said much firmer as he turned put the plug in the bath and turned off the shower. Deciding a bath would be better. She lifted her hand away sneaking a glimpse at him, as he prepared her a couple of towels and soap. She picked up the 'snot rag' and wiped her nose taking a breath.

He turned to see her face again. He gave her a sweet smile and went out. 'You hungry? I made some carbonara earlier, I can heat you some more up if you like?' casually. He peered around the door, brow raised waiting for her answer. She looked into him and nodded, trying a grin,, but his tenderness, kindness, moved her and her eyes leaked again. He didn't react just walked into his bedroom looking for something for her to wear.

He stood still for a moment his heart soaring, she was here, safe and in one piece almost. He was determined to put her back together again. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled and dress work shirt off the hanger and rummaged for a pair of cotton white boxers.

He went into the kitchen and warmed up the carbonara, he thought it looked a bit stodgy but it was food and she obviously needed it.

He tapped the door ten minutes later, walking straight in with the dry clothes and bowl of pasta ignoring her in the bath, for a moment.

'K Boothy pasta, ' he turned to see her looking up at him, with the tiniest of smiles on her almost blue lips. Her eyes just leaking, trailing tears down her face. She looked so fragile, like rice paper. He rolled his head in sympathy at her emotional state. Knelt down beside her, holding her brow to his.

'Together Bones.. We'll get through this together ok?' he said staring into her eyes. She closed her eyes briefly, sighed, opened them and nodded gently.

He grinned wide, 'That's my Bones..' he wiped her tears with more toilet roll. 'Right.. Pasta..' he reached for the bowl and fork, scooped a little up holding it to her lips. She flicked him a glance her head rolling moved by his taking such care.

'Now stop that.. Eat woman.. You'll get dehydrated..' with a wonky smile. She smiled softly and opened her mouth as he eased the food into her waiting mouth, her eyes trained on him. He didn't look because he knew if he did, he would be a wreck too and she didn't need that right now.

She chewed slowly, he dabbed her eyes and scooped up some more, waiting, a gentle smile on his lips. She opened up again he place the second mouthful in. he never spoke just fed her, till the bowl was empty.

'Wanna beer, tea? Tea, coarse..' he didn't need to ask he knew. He got up taking the empty bowl with him. With a huge smile on his face as he left. He heard her sigh with satisfaction at her stomach having something proper to work on.

He brought back the tea, placing it on the side of the bath. He mused it was time to talk. So he did casually.

'Right hair wash Bones, duck down..' she hesitated for a second then did as instructed, slipping down into the water as he positioned himself behind her head at the end of the bath. She came up and sighed. He reached for the shampoo and got a dollop in his palm and smeared it gently over her scalp and began to lather her up slowly. Carefully.

'So.. Your lab is good.. Wendell and Cam have held the fort no problem.. Your plants look kinda freaky Bones. Definitely too much watering.. but I'm shit with green stuff so tough..' he heard her giggle a little which warmed his heart as he massaged her hair and nape. She just relaxed and sighed again closing her eyes to the wonderful sensation.

'Oooo Parker got first place in the science fair this week…so proud of the little guy.. and he lost 'another' tooth.. He'll have none left the way they are just dropping out at the moment.. He's all gappy and uneven he looks right odd.. Rinse please..' Bones slipped down in the water. Booth rested his arms over the edge and smoothed out the suds watching her, she opened her eyes to him as he rinsed the suds away. They held the gaze for a long time.

Booth so wanted to kiss her. He craved it, their first kiss had sent shockwaves through them, they both felt it, the mutual connection that night.

'Your lips aren't so blue Bones..' he said softly covering why he had been staring at her lips for so long. She gave him a closed mouth smile.

She sat back up slowly, Booth grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her head. Making sure it stayed put.

'Where were you Bones?' he asked gently through his task.

She took a breath and sighed. 'I went to a motel..' her voice weak and delicate, at least she had spoken his stomach flipped with elation. She was talking, this was good sign.

He shuffled around on his knees, picking up the sponge and soaped it up, picked up her arm and began to soap her up, gently, watching his task not her.' 'Where?'

'Philadelphia.. After I left here..' she added quietly, she flicked a glance to him he just nodded nonchalantly. Washing her diligently around her neck and shoulder. 'Took a greyhound.. I knew the airports were watched..' she gave flatly, her gave her a wonky smile. he reached over and soaped up her other arm and shoulder.

'I walked into the nearest bar.. And got very inebriated.. For a couple of days..' he huffed a chuckle and nodded understanding. She sighed softly, watching him soap her up so tenderly.

'Then what?'

'I don't recall.. '

'Oh Bones.. ' he stopped and sighed shaking his head a little.

'I'm.. sorry you were worried.. I just needed some time..'

'I know.. I'm so sorry about your Dad Bones.. He was a great guy.. And he loved you so much..' Booth said with huge affection his own eyes watering. Bones listened in silence to his condolences, she looked away, pulled up her knees and wrapped herself around them ducking her head into them, crying again. Booth leaned over the bath side wrapping his arms around her as best he could, she rolled into his chest utterly devastated.

'I'm sorry, ' she muttered, stuttered through her tears.

'Sssh.. It's ok.. Come on Bones lets get you to bed.. You look exhausted..' she took a breath and looked up to him, he settled back a little wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs. 'I'll get you settled and sleep I'll go in the spare..' he stood she flicked her eyes up to him. She locked eyes with him he knew she wanted to say something.

'What Bones.. Ask it..?' he urged quietly, dropping back to his knees beside her, his eyes not wavering from hers.

'Can you hold me...?' she barely got the words out, Booth knew how hard that was for her to ask. She prided herself on being a strong independent woman and not needing to rely on anyone else. This was a huge admission for her. To show her weakness, her need.

'Sure..' he gave softly nodding, '..Whatever you need Bones, I'm here..' sweetly, giving her another calm smile. 'Tell you what.. You finish up here.. I picked out my best shirt for ya see? And my boxers.. They 'are' clean..' giving her a cheeky smile, she huffed sniffed and nodded. 'Use whatever you like Bones.. You can even use my toothbrush.. How's that for trust eh?' she smiled wide at him, he grinned charmingly. 'Kay good.. See you in a while..'

He left her to it while he changed his sheets and pillow cases, washed up the dinner bowls and brought a glass of water and some tablets into his bedroom. Girls always got headaches after crying her mused.

He sat on his bed, wrapped in his robe and sleep boxers, listening to her clean her teeth and dry her hair. He was nervous. Ecstatic she had come back and to him, which made his heart soar. But the deep sadness in her eyes, frightened him. He wandered if she would ever talk about what happened or how she felt.

Booth jolted up right and stood when she came out, his heart almost stopped, she looked utterly fantastic in his clothes. He had to check and swallow his adoration when she walked into the room and stood looking at him.

'Which side?' she asked carefully just as nervous.

'Hu? Sorry what?' he asked being dragged back to his senses, he had been staring, ogling. She was a vision that was for sure.

'Do you have a preference, in bed?' she knew as she said the words, that it all came out wrong and she dropped her head embarrassed.

'You choose Bones.. I'm not worried.. I'll be back in a while..' he walked out without making his usual sexy quip of sarcastic comment he just went. Bones was hugely grateful for that and slipped into the bed, seeing the tablets and water, touched by his thoughtfulness, she took them, she needed them too.

Bones snuggled down looking out the window as the rain still lashed on the pane. She mused they looked like tears, her tears. She could hear him having a quick shower. Then she thought of the last time she was in here. And what she had done. The line she had dragged him over without consulting him, and dropped her head in shame.

'It's a hell of a storm..' he said padding into the bedroom, Bones flicked her eyes open to see him slip in beside her and mimic her position. It took a few moments for him to settle properly. Their hands tucked under their pillows looking at one another.

'Did you take the tablets?' he enquired casually. She nodded,

'Yes thanks.. That was very thoughtful..' Booth watched as her eyes clouded and her chin began to wobble. Touched by his tenderness for her, moved by his sympathetic smile.

'Oh my Bones..' he scooted closer wrapping her to him, she went with him, letting him take her in his warm gentle embrace. 'Let it go.. I got ya..' he kissed the top of her head and hair softly, holding her while she wept quietly. He felt her hold him tightly, wrapping her legs over his wanting to be encased in his affection. He held her tightly, and just as possessively pulled her flush to him.

'I'm an orphan.. again..' she mumbled to his chest. His heart snapped at her deeply distressed tone.

'I know.. I'm sorry.. I wish I could take it all away.. Your pain.. Your hurt..' rocking her gently. He caressed up her spine, she sighed softly, nodding on his sternum. There was a long, long time before she spoke again, either of them.

He could feel her wet face on his chest, she tilted her head to look up at him. He looked down and they stared. They had always had a connection, speaking without words. Talking without the syllables and consonants. Their own language. Booth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

'I'm 'so' tired.. '

'Yeah.. Sleep Bones..' he said softly, kissing her brow holding his lips to it. Pouring as much love into that simple gesture as he could closing his eyes in concentration. Bones shifted against him again, holding and breathing him in.

'I can't.. I've tried..' she looked up to him again. 'I just need to… maybe if I could.. ' she shook her head a looked away out the window absently. Her fingers delicately caressing over his heart. While he stroked her back. His mind racing, processing, what she needed.

'Close your eyes..' he whispered. He heard her sigh, and relax into him. his fingers still moved subtlety over her back. They were silent again. Just listening to the rain hammer the window, the wind whistling along the street, trash can lids toppling, the rumble of thunder in the distance. The night as dark as there mood.

'Never leave me Booth..' she said softly. Booth gave her a squeeze.

'Never..' he said with conviction. She tilted her head up, she brought her hand up from his chest, to his lips and ran a delicate finger over them, watching her own fingers progress, delighting in the warmth of the plump flesh.

'Promise me.. ' she flicked her eyes to his. Again he answered in a heartbeat.

'I 'promise'.. never to leave you.. 'Ever'..' her fingers tracing his nose and eyes.

'Why is it I believe you.. When that is an impossible unknowable of life?'

'Because you trust me.. ' he said simply. She grinned and nodded still her eyes locked with his. Her fingers trailed back down to his chest and circled impossibly slowly.

'I trust this too..' he realised she was tracing his heart. And that made him almost cry.

'Then you know then.. You know my heart, what you are to me..' he said sweetly, she nodded and kissed his heart. 'Why I can never let you go..' again she nodded, not looking up but kissed his heart again.

He wanted to say because I love you woman, but it was useless, the words meant very little when she already knew. And besides he didn't want her to feel obligated to reply or it would make things so awkward. So he bit his lip. Held on to it. She already knew, that was enough for now. For tonight. To know she was loved.

He felt her shift and sigh her warm breath swooshed across his chest and tightened his nipple. Her hands wandered across this pecs and onto his abs.

'I'm ashamed Booth..'

'What of?'

'For taking what I needed from you the other night..'

'Oooh Bones don't be.. It was.. we were… beautiful.. ' he said with huge sincerity his eyes sparkling with tears, she looked up slowly to see his emotions close to the surface.

'It was.. We were.. And why I cried.. I knew it would be the first and last time.. '

'Do you regret it Bones?'

'No.. no Booth never..' she shook her head firmly convincing him. Her eyes sparkling with tears too. Then they both smiled.

'It..' he began and checked, shook his head and gave her a wonky grin in apology.

'What..? Please continue..' she said softly, her brow wrinkling.

He took a deep breath, letting it go slowly. 'It doesn't have to be..' he swallowed, '…the last time..'? his heart pounded he was sure she could feel it under her fingers. She peered into him for a very long time, her expression hard to read. Booth thought he would die, or she would get up and leave, never to be seen again.

Bones shifted higher onto his chest resting her chin over his heart as he lazily caressed her back. Still looking unto him. He couldn't drag his eyes from hers.

'Do you trust me like I trust you Booth?'

'Yes.. with my life.. You know that..' she just kept staring into him, her eyes dancing with his.

'Do you know 'my' heart?'

'No.. not really.. I know you care.. You need me sometimes.. But your hard to read sometimes..'

'I see.. Why do you think I came to you?'

'Because, I'm your friend and partner.. you trust me..'

'Hum.. that's true, I could have gone to Ange, Russ, to be with him, Max was his father too.. But I chose you, needed you, your arms, your eyes.. You. The person I knew loved me with all my faults and weaknesses..' she grinned, a tear dripped over her lid and onto his chest.

He mimicked her grin, and rolled her onto her side, 'No more crying Bones.. Not tonight at least. 'Do you need me now?' he asked softly. Bones tried to stop the tears from falling but they just wouldn't. She nodded pinching her lips together. Booth smiled titling his head, stroking her face with his fingers. Bones hummed softly from deep in her chest.

'That's okay.. No shame.. No regrets.. What we both need..' again she nodded, hugging him to her face as she slipped her tongue in between his warm lips to French him softly. Oh the sensuous slide of her tongue against his, was all enveloping. Her taste intoxicating, fresh and new yet familiar and comforting. The kiss perfect, gentle, the right pace and friction. Booth arched into her as she pulled him closer. He broke the kiss locking eyes with her and slipped his hand to the first button on his shirt, popping it with ease.

'We were beautiful Bones.. We will be again..' she nodded, slipped her hand over his chest while he undid more buttons, her eyes leaking, but she had the sweetest smile on her face. He shifted to be up on his knees and finish the task slowly. Bones arched seeing his straining boxers.

'Oh Booth..' her hand reached inside the flap and caressed him, her eyes dark and full of need. He dropped his head closing his eyes, then throwing his head back in pure bliss of her hand, his bones. hand on him. His palm stilled on her stomach.

'No.. not yet.. please Bones..' she gave him a gentle stroke and leant up to kiss his lips,

'You were made for me..' she smiled tentatively, whispering to his lips. Kissing him again which he reciprocated only so he could distract her for a moment. He reached under, between her legs to hook his fingers in his boxers and eased them down her thighs, they were barely clinging to her anyway. Her tongue slipped back into her mouth and so her torso sunk to the bed. As if in slow motion. They fell together sighing. Both needing this.

Booth looked back up her body as she lay there, her eyes still wet, her chest rising and falling waiting. One hand on his thigh the other on her stomach.

'God woman.. Your stunning.. You're a fucking masterpiece..' sincerely obviously enamoured with her form. he drank her in, letting his eyes, pour heat and trail fire over her flesh. She arched at his words, delighted in the fact that he found her attractive. His head dropped to her stomach and he licked a long slow line up her middle, like he was tasting a ice cream. Firmly, slowly, savouring her taste. Sweet and pure Bones. His cock jumped and pulsed. Sending tremors through them both.

'Oh Jesus.. Booth..? ' she moaned as he palmed one breast and latched on to the other, sucking her firmly, her hands snapped to his head and pushed him closer. 'Oh yes..' she huffed wriggled and sighed. He released her nipple, leant over and gave the same loving attention to the other pliant breast.

Her hand reached for his clothed erection and began to pleasure him, he jolted, sucking off her nipple and then scooted over her leg to nestle between her legs.

'Enough foreplay Booth, I need you..' she said breathily. Looking down at him. he smiled and chuckled incredulously. He had only just started.

'No way Bones.. This time we do it my way..' with either palm on her thighs as he caressed the inside of them. Bones shook her head gently,

'Oh ssshh..itt..' Bones cooed arching her hips opening her legs a little. When she reopened her eyes he was hovering over her face with a serious stare, she stilled for a second having to focus on him he was so close.

'I 'adore' you..' he said it, bang, her eyes grew impossibly wide and before she could respond his mouth was on hers urgent and hungry, drawing her gasp of shock and delight from her lips, they devoured each other for several minutes while she hooked her legs over is arse as he knelt over her trying to pull him down onto her.

Booth broke the kiss and trailed his tongue over her chin to her throat as she arched it towards the wet heat of him,

'Booth please..' she begged squirming, under him, he never broke eye contact, or touch, with her flesh, reached for her legs around his hips and took the off him. She grunted in frustration.

'I worship the ground you walk on.. ' his tongue on her belly, his palms on her hips, caressing down her thighs over her knees with reverence. Booth touched, felt, caressed. It seemed to her he was everywhere at once. She was loosing it, getting more and more frustrated.

Booth hovered over her glistening pussy and breathed the words, making her still, and pant, staring at him poised between her legs. She knew that a few million brain cells were going to fry the second he touched her, she quivered in anticipation.

'I love you. ' then that maddening slow tongue, laved a long torturous lick from her velvet hole to her clit and she cried out arching viciously.

'Thank fuck for that! I love you too!' she gushed suddenly at the first delicious salacious contact. He had to grin, his heart soared as he did it again. Her hands went to his head and slid seductively through his hair.

'Sssssh iit.. That feels soooo 'gooood'..Baby..' she muttered, whimpering the words oozing them, as he played, caressed, teased and peppered kisses on her soaping core, labia and velvet hole. She rolled, arched and chanted his name in a mantra, over and over. But he left her clit alone, which was utterly frustrating. Bones gently thrust towards the deep pleasure of his wonderful tongue and warm lips. He was making love to her with his mouth and it almost brought back the tears.

'Booth please baby.. want me to cry? Beg?' his cock throbbing, she had called him baby, and that term of endearment exploded in his brain. His Bones was full of surprises and secrets.

'No Bones.. I want you to know. To feel how much I love you..' he took her hand kissed the palm and returned to her core, this time began to make circles of the swollen nub. She squeezed his hand and felt him concentrate all his attention on her clit. Her thighs quivered her body shook and her hand trembled in his. She rolled her hips against his tongue.

'Ooooh… Booth.. Fantastic.. I'm 'soclose'.. Please don't stop.. don't stop.. ' her eyes snapped to his as the coil poised, at breaking point, deep in her core, started to unravel in violent ricochet, Booth watched in awe as she gripped his hand vice like, opened her mouth in ecstasy as he smoothed her clit till it pulsed under him.

'Arrrrrr.. Baby.. Love you.. Ho love you ohyeahGod.. Ssshyeharrr..' that last exclamation tore right to his glands, pulsing just as violently as her. then and he shot his load in a long deep moan of his own. Christ she was extraordinarily enchanting when she climaxed. Her eyes still forged with his.

Booth ignored the wet sensation around his organ and lapped up her juice. Something she found utterly endearing and extremely erotic. Her lungs protested for a while and her soft moans became equidistant.

'Wooooow…' she offered cutely. Booth lifted his mouth a little and winked at her. Continuing to lap at her softly.

Seeing him wink at her charmingly made her chuckle, 'Haaa.. Mad FBI..' she stroked his hair tenderly. 'Thank you lover..' she gave gratefully. 'Are you gonna stop anytime soon?'

'Nnnnope..' he said drawing out the word licking again. 'I bet you'd like that again..'

'Your not allowed to gamble Booth..' she gave sitting up, holding his head in her palms. He grinned wide licked his lips, humming,

'You taste 'incredible'..' he gave with flashing brown eyes. She blushed crimson and flopped back to the bed covering her eyes, shouting to her hands, 'Arrr!' he looked puzzled.

'Did you just blush Bones? Let me see?' he scooted up and tried to take her hands away. She tried to keep them there.

'Stop no! you can't see me blush..' mumbling through her fingers, she rolled a little, so he tickled her ribs making her instantly drop her hands to his to stop him.

'Oh Bones beautiful.. Your sensational when you blush, aaannd.. You 'do' taste phenomenal.. What's the big deal?'

She stilled and looked deep into his eyes, and sighed softly, 'It's an anthropological, biological imperative that the taste of your lover is imprinted, so mammals who pair up stay together.. For life..'

'Really?'

She nodded sweetly. 'Coool.. That's sorted then.. You are 'addictive'..' he was heading south again flaring his eyes at her.

'Booth for the love of..Ohhh yes.. Too good..' he was there again and her powers of speech failed her instantly. This time however he just wrote letters over her clit. She giggled sweetly as she closed her eyes and wrote each letter down on her mental note pad, saying the letters out loud as she got them, Booth would kiss her stomach or inner thigh, every time she got one letter correctly.

'I…L.. oooo , O, yes that's ..V…Eeee.. Oh yes.. Uuu.. I love you..' she caressed his shoulders as he continued. Slipping two fingers into her, she gasped and clamped down riding them gently.

'Tell me when it feels 'real' good..' he muttered to her stomach placing a soft kiss there on her belly.

'Oh Booth.. You're a wonderful.. 'There'.. my God .. 'there'.. Wonderful Booth..' Booths fingers massaged 'there' for several minutes while teasing her clit delicately with the very tip of his tongue. He watched her watch him, her breathy delightful adorable short pants were returning with a vengeance, she reached for his free hand entwined fingers, arched hard, bowing her back and neck as the rapture stole her breath and coherent thought.

'Paradise Booth. ' she muttered breathlessly, her tone deep and satisfied. He groaned deep again and yet again his member throbbed and released his seed into his boxers. He let her recover, lapping her up again. Then rolled to her side as she laid still, an arm over her eyes. He kissed her shoulder, her arm dropped and held him to her, he grinned and kissed her breast closest to him. Sweet delicate kisses.

Bones sighed long and slow, turning to look at him.

'Thank you.. Thank you.. baby thank you' she whispered to his lips slipping her tongue into him, tasting herself on him, it was a delicious mixture of essences she could taste the appeal.

'Your so polite..' he said softly, Bones smiled sweetly. 'It's cute Bones.. Really sweet..'

'Haa glad you approve.. Now.. There must be 'some' thing I can do you you..' she yawned and stretched. Booth laughed hugging her.

'Nah your alright Bones.. I'm good..You sleep.'

'Hey. You..' she prodded his chest, 'I can't leave you hanging not after that masterful loving performance..'

'Oooo 'masterful'? Really?'

'Hell yeah.. You were patient, clever, knowledgeable, tender, utterly unselfish, had me loose my mind twice. That's rare Booth..' she was serious. He was curious.

'Seriously?' she grinned and nodded.

'Yes.. I've never had an orgasm from oral stimulation..'

'What? Your kidding?' incredulously. She shook her head and propped up on her palm resting her head on it casually tracing his abs as she explained quietly with full honestly and disclosure.

'Nope.. I've always thought it was a trust issue with me.. Sully came close but.. No.. you were the first and I'm humbled and totally grateful.' She could see that had done his ego the power of good and stroked his lips softly.

'Wonderful sensation Booth honestly..' she said softly, leaning in to kiss him. He let her have her way for a while. Her hands slipped to his boxers and felt the wetness there, leaned back to look into his eyes, moved by her realisation of what had happened to him.

'Booth? Really?' utterly overcome by that. He grinned nodded and pecked her lips.

'Twice.. You were 'amazing'.. So beautiful Bones when you cum...' stroking down her face gently.

'Aww that's so .. Touching.. And 'extremely' flattering.. So..'

'Soo.. You should sleep..' he said sensibly.

'What about that.. this..' as she stroked his engorged member, changing her hands position as she slipped it inside the flap to feel him again, he closed his eyes and rocked a little. Her hand wet from his seed gave him a sensuous slide then she rubbed his notch and he jerked and groaned.

'You like that?' she whispered to his lips, he pecked back, nodding.

'Oh Christ woman.. Do you want me?'

'Always.. ' she whispered to his lips his eyes shot open and he throbbed in her fist. She removed her hand and helped him remove his boxers. He rolled over her, staring into her eyes.

'Should we use anything?' he asked gently, propping his weight up on his forearms, his fingers caressing her temples, Bones smiled wrapped her legs around his arse and pulled him into her. He groaned closed his eyes falling into her body. Bones breath caught at the deep penetration and even deeper connection.

'Oh God Booth.. ?' she muttered softly. It was the same glorious sensation as the other night.

'I know..' fluttering his eyes open she was smiling at him, caressed his face. The began to move slowly, their eyes forged, in a deep loving gaze. Bones was doing that thing again inside and Booth gasped at every shot of pleasure it caused.

'Oh Bones.. Love you.. '

'Love you right back Booth.. This feels so right..'

As they got closer together, both giving the other as much as they could, they began to tremble, Booth slid his hand to her core, and smoothed her nub as softly as he could.

'Oh thank you Lover. .thank you.. ' he grinned, seeing the now familiar misty look in her eyes, her breathy adorable pants. This was a huge, enormous and slightly scary orgasm they both knew it was gonna be almost too powerful. Booth kissed her, tongues duelling seductively, while Bones kept peering into him.

'Soul deep Tempe..' he whispered capturing her mouth again, feeling her tighten around him, her hand on his face one on his buttock she changed angle of her hips he sunk deeper, hit her sweet spot on the next gentle thrust and he cried out into her mouth, his warm splash hit her cervix making her tremble, gasp and drew out her climax with his. Neither looked away. Watched and swam together in the warm waves of ecstasy. Prolonging one another in the rapture. Bones sobbed, gasping through her tears. She had never felt so close to another human before. So loved and cherished.

Booth wept a little too seeing her loose control of her emotions. Her legs arms, wrapped around him holding him to her as they both began to still. He kissed her tears of joy and astonishment away.

Her eyes began to flutter closed. Her legs and arms relaxed and he rolled to his side, cradling her in his arms.

'Never leaving you Tempe.. Never..' he whispered. Kissing the top of her head.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Booth woke suddenly to an empty bed and panic, a fear hit him between his eyes, she was gone. He sat bolt upright and looked around his room.

'Shit..' he rubbed his face with his palms, '..shit..' musing she had gone again, then to his sheer joy he heard the toilet flush and the sound of running water. He sat stock still straining to listen, his hands clasping the rumpled sheet, praying that she would return to him. She was gone a while as his heart pounded, he didn't know if he should go an join her or just wait where he was. The wait was agonising. What would she do?

He heard the bathroom door open and soft foot steps walk down the corridor away from him. Again he sat tense not knowing what to do. He listened to the rustle and quiet thuds and noises of her moving in the apartment. Then to his delight, she appeared around the door frame carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. She stopped still seeing him beaming stupidly at her.

'Haaa you thought I was running again didn't you?' she said simply with a little smile. He could only nod a few times and watched her pad the rest of the way in to hand him his coffee. She wore his shirt, with just the one belly line button done up, it didn't hide any of her breasts or pussy it just made her look totally adorable. And sexy as hell.

To his immense happiness she leant in and kiss his lips tenderly. Then walked around to her side put her coffee down and slipped back into bed, close, sitting up shoulder to shoulder with him. She turned her head to him smiling wide.

'No more running.. I promise..' she said softly. He grinned wide leant to her and kissed her, slipping his warm tongue in to her willing mouth and played a while, he could taste toothpaste and Anthropologist, it was a heady concoction. She hummed after a particularly deep lave of his tongue and pulled back. Resting her brow on his.

'Your making this very easy for me Booth. I really appreciate your lack of conversation.. I'm not really a morning person..' Booth just grinned, pecked her lips again then sipped his coffee. She sighed and picked up hers. They drank in silence for a while she rested her head on his shoulder as he took her free hand and entwined their fingers.

'How's Russ?' she asked quietly as they both looked at their hands entwined.

'He's better now.. I popped in to him two days ago.. He seemed pretty good, better now, the shock was… well you know..' he gave her hand a squeeze. She nodded slowly, 'The girls took it pretty hard.. they were worried about you.. asked after you.' Bones rolled her head and squeezed his hand hard.

'God I'm sorry.. for adding to there sadness.. So 'selfish' of me..' apologising with huge sincerity and distaste in her actions.

'Hey stop that.. everybody deals in there own way Bones relax.. It's ok..' kissing her hair leaving his lips on her for a while. She nuzzled a little closer, she put her mug down then swooped around straddling his lap wrapping her arms around his neck holding him to her as she dipped her head in his clavicle. Booth smiled put his mug down and held her right back, saying nothing just placing calming kisses along her clavicle, caressing her back oozing comfort and understanding.

'I 'so' sorry I scared you too Booth truly I am..'

'I know, your absolved..' he grinned kissing her neck she lifted her head slowly and looked into him with glassy eyes. He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear while examining her gorgeous face, a gentle smile adorned his lips.

'I love you Seeley.. ' she said slowly, with so much soul, and tenderness it made his eyes glass over, his proper name on her lips making him swoon, he rolled his head staring into her eyes. Those words not said in the heat or moment of passion, but calmly, softly in a tender moment of comfort and clarity. She was an enigma, a fascinating mixture of contradictions and mysteries, and he loved her for all that. Her fingers delicate on the nape of his neck fingering his soft hair.

'I've loved you since that first day we argued..' he began, caressing her face, down her throat to her shoulders, '…You were such a feisty, infuriating, self confident, ego filled, insanely intelligent, no nonsense powerful enigma, who demanded the best of me, you prodded all my buttons and made me salivate woman.. Your beauty dazzled me.. Your eyes entranced me… they still do.. you had me hooked instantly..reeled in, and in the keep net.. from the first day..' he grinned wide.

Bones grinned back utterly touched by his honesty and CV of their first encounter. She rested her brow on his staring into him. Then captured his lips and kissed him passionately. Her tongue demanding the same response from him, which he had no problem matching. She shifted her hips and obviously her core, riding the reawakening erection between them. Booth sucked in a mouth full of air in his passion, dragging her breath from her lungs.

'Oh God Bones.. ' he gushed, then claimed her mouth again, delving into her, his hands squeezing her buttocks as she rounded her hips moaning with delight matching him tongue to tongue.

Her hands smoothed down his chest, she shifted off his lap to his disappointment, then kissed, licked and sucked her way down his torso, nipping his flat nipples making him groan in arousal. Booth tossed his head back, but trying to have that mouth connect with his again but she resisted the pull, took hold of his now fully strong erection and gave him a solid frantic rhythm which made him cry out and thrust into her hand, she was rubbing his notch again her lips working lower over his straining abs.

'Bones.. Christ wait.. I need a wash babe..' he felt bad, after last night he was a little high. She giggled, which stunned him, she looked up with the sexiest grin and roll of her hips, he looked down confused as she said sweetly,

'It's only us lover..' unfazed. He opened his mouth in shock and delirium as she licked a hard line down his shaft, back up and covered his pulsing glands sucking him hard.

'Holy FFFuck woman.. Your…aaaarrrr…' he couldn't say any more as she squeezed his balls, found his sweet spot and went to work, throating him humming and curling her tongue around his girth in a maddeningly glorious speed. Booth was gasping teetering before he knew it. Up and down, sucking licking, taking him deep, then to his delight she had him deep in her throat and swallowed, the closing of her throat around him sent him into raptures

'OHSHIT! Good too good..' he thrashed, like a dieing cobra on the sheet. He had never experience such fellatio, she was not joking when she had told him she was good in bed. She was a frigging master of it. He was loosing it within four minutes of her starting which was a little embarrassing he prided himself in his self control usually but not with her.

'Oh Babe.. I'm gonna..shhit.. Oh shit..Bones..cum..ing..' he rambled warnings and his passion at her. His hands tried to pull her off him, she only worked harder, her eyes trained on his face and his panic, lust and indecision. She thought that so gallant and sweet.

Hands, mouth, lips throat and tongue worked in perfect unison, as he jerked stilled and had no defence left, grunting through his orgasm. She milked him hard, slowing her head to a gentle lave with her tongue lapping him softly. He felt a hard pressure between his balls and shaft only as she released the pressure did he know what she had done.

He rolled his head eyes closed on the head board, caressing her hair idly, mumbling, breathing hard, 'Bones baby.. Awesome, awesome..Jee..sus..incredible..' Bones lifted up to grin into his face close.

'That 'was' pretty awesome Booth.. Did I make you loose your mind yet?' holy shit she was the sexiest smooth taking vamp that made him tremble. He opened his eyes to see her flare her eyes at him. She looked utterly rampant. The finest thing he had ever seen. Then he processed her words. His addled mind catching up finally.

'Yet?' he questioned breathily. She nodded kissed his lips, whispering.

'Oh yeah.. I'm just getting going… relax Booth, my gorgeous lover..' stroking his chest, 'Your in for the ride of your life..' he looked shell shocked and his lip quivered. She slid back down flashing him a cheeky sexy sensuous smile.

'I'd like you to watch.. Helps me judge your tipping point darling..' Booth was trying to focus on her words and right his breathing. As she began again only this time much slower, with more tenderness. Booth was confused his cock was ridged and pulsing. He knew he had climaxed, she obviously had some magical powers or had cast some spell over his member, because he had never known it keep throbbing so quick after a climax.

His mind stopped thinking when her hands joined in again her gentle sucking, wet kisses and all the sex hormones she was oozing she was obviously having a treat herself. Her humming and gasping too added another dimension to his pleasure, and rattled bliss into him.

'Oooooh Bones.. Fan..tastic.. Your incredible..' he moaned softly as she brought him closer to the precipice, he gripped her shoulder, the other fist clenched on the sheet beside him, as the pleasure tore a strip off him and sent him skyward again. His mind was lost, all coherent thought dissipated.

'AAAAhhh! Holy mother!' Bones almost lost rhythm and giggled, She adored the holy references. But she still managed to pleasure him tenderly through it. The sensation between his legs relaxed and she scooted up and impaled herself on him, making him gasp in shock and pleasure. He could feel how wet she was and trembling as she rode him, peppering kisses to his lips as he tried to breath again,

'Babe I'll finish you off in a second.. OK? I just gotta cum.. Your so sexy when you orgasm.. just a sec..' she mumbled so close to her own orgasm, doing that, watching him made her so wonton she just had to have him inside her. His hands went shakily to her pumping, grinding buttocks as she rode the hell out of him.

Her fingers went to where they joined and she rubbed her clit for few seconds then dropped her head to his mouth, captured his tongue, clamping her core on his member as she climaxed. Humming kissing him frantically, she panted centimetres from his wet opened mouth and giggled adorably.

'Haaa Wooow.. Your girth is..is.. Oh Seeley.. You hit my sweet spot 'every' time.. Lovely..' Bones cooed sweetly, overcome. Then she was on the move again. She uncoupled them and sank back down. Booth sat there, dumbstruck with a stupid shell shocked, deer trapped, memorised in the headlight look in his eyes, arms limp, with this huge glistening, throbbing erection he didn't think was his own.

'You ok Booth?' she asked kind of casually. He focus on her eyes, and shook the stars from his retinas.

'Haaa..' he laughed ironically, feebly, at the absurdity of the question, he had never been better. Ever. Never, ever, that charmed her, she grinned kissed his stomach.

'This time… I promise..' she stroked down his thighs tenderly. Then gave him the most incredible sensations he had ever had with a woman. Or himself. She made love to him with her mouth, lips and tongue flicking delicate and light, soft suckling, tender fingers caressed his shaft and balls, when his breaths were short sharp gasps inwards, his eyes, peering into hers, his hands screwing up the sheets either side of him, his mouth loose and hanging. She massaged his sweet spot.

His torso defined all the muscle tense, she let him fly. The roar in his ears, the surge of the first wave scared the hell out of him, he thought he his dick was gonna explode. Well it did in a way, erupting his hot seed into her mouth, Bones locked eyes with him, placed a reassuring hand on his stomach seeing his fear, he grabbed it as the second wave spit him up the middle, and he cried out, 'ARRhhBoonnes..Tempeeeee..' he wasn't aware but salt water sprang to his eyes, on the third wave, it devastated him, gripping her hand he lost his mind.

Bones throated him, then swallowed the lot, he gasped, throwing his head back groaning long deep and slow, that unearthly sensation he had only just learned, stole his thoughts. Till sensation and ecstasy remained.

Bones rested her head on his thigh, licking her lips, gently stroking his waning member, watching as it settled softly to his thigh. Her senses filled with him, his taste was intoxicating, she wanted to taste that again, and very soon.

She grinned to herself, she knew the deeper meaning behind her own thoughts. A Lifetime.

A long time passed, Bones was sitting up beside him, her eyes closed an enigmatic smile barely curving her lips. Coffee in hand. Resting it on her belly.

'I've read.. Stuff.. But I never knew.. Men.. I could.. Have multiple orgasms..' his voice sounded frail, distant and not his own he swallowed, opened his eyes rolled his head to look at her. She grinned wide eyes still closed, then she turned her head lazily too, opened those cerulean blue eyes to him.

She just stared at him her eyes flicking all over his face. Then fixed on his eyes again, 'Masters in human anatomy Seeley…' she gave rather sweetly but cheekily. Booth giggled, nodding taking her hand and kissed the digits softly. She kissed his lips softly.

There was a banging suddenly at his apartment door. And a muffled shouting, they both looked puzzled at each other. The banging continued, getting louder. Bones could see Booth struggling to get to his feet, she had obviously done a great job on him and smiled with pride and sympathy.

':I'll go. ' she flipped her legs out the sheets putting her coffee down and pulled on her boxers. Doing her buttons up to cover herself a little, Booth tried to stand but flumped back flat across the bed. Bones giggled as he gave her a pout. She leant over the bed and kissed him upside down with a charmed smile.

'God I'm good.' she gave cockily. Booth could only nod and sigh looking all gooie eyed at her, she padded out flicking her hair behind her head and unchained the door.

Swinging it open to see Ange standing there looking frantic, 'Oh! Sweetie! That the Gods!' Ange jumped on her claming herself to her friend kissing her cheeks franticlly.

'Oh Ange.. Hi..sorry ..I'm so sorry..' hugging her back hard, kissing her too. Ange released her and stole in now annoyed, Bones closed the door.

'So pissed with you.. Are you ok? Jesus you had us frantic.. poor Booth he was desperate.. Worried sick.. Oh Bren..' she was around her again as Bones squeezed her again.

'I know.. :I'm sorry.. I'm back.. No more running off..'

Bones headed into the kitchen to make a drink. Ange followed, a secretive smile on her face.

'So you've been here the whole time?'

'No! no only since last night..' blushing trailing off as she opened a cupboard and got a cup out. Just as Booth came out looking utterly ravished, his bed hair was charming, wrapped in a white terry robe bare foot.

'Hey Ange..' he smiled kissing her cheek casually, walking up to Bones and wrapping himself around her from behind, she rolled her head back to his shoulder and pecked his cheek as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Ange smiled wide at the pair obviously deliriously happy and easy with their new found closeness.

'Hey Booth.. Great hair..' he flicked her a charming sneer. Cuddling Bones as she made coffee delighted he was clinging to her like a limpet.

'So..You two then.. All better, sorted.. Shall I buy a hat?' she cocked an eyebrow, Booth giggled and kissed Bones neck as she said confused curious, handing Ange her coffee,

'I don't know what that means..' Ange jumped up onto the counter crossing her legs taking a sip of the strong black liquid, throwing her eyes up to the ceiling as Booth kissed her neck affectionately.

'She's being obtuse Bones.. It's a saying suggesting are we getting married and should she buy a new hat for the occasion.' Booth giggled, Bones looked around to his face then to Ange, quite seriously.

'Hum.. Yeah go Ange, buy a new hat..' simply, Booth dropped his arms and smile instantly, Anges mouth hung open as Bones padded out to the lounge. Leaving them to there stunned expressions. Booth heart pounded, he looked astounded, Ange pushed his shoulder flicking her head and eyes to follow her. He swallowed and they both hurried into the lounge to see her stretched out feet up on the coffee table, flicking through one of his comics casually. Booth made slow progress towards her and knelt down beside her.

'Bones?'

'Yes Booth?'

'Are you serious?' he looked into her.

'Yes..'

'Holy shit..what the hell did you do to her Booth?' Ange said incredulously. Booth patted the air to quiet her, taking Bones hand and the comic from her, placing it on the table.

'Tempe..' she looked into his eyes, 'Don't fuck with me woman..' he said seriously.

She grinned wide leant up took his face in her palms, and kissed him, soft long deep and French for several wonderful minutes. Ange smiled wide drinking some more coffee. Waiting, her heart pounding.

'Not in a church. Somewhere outside.. Warm.. ' she whispered to his lips, Booth drew her close and kissed her hard, as they giggled cutely.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
